


Hikari hitotsu

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Flashbacks, Guilt, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insanity, M/M, Murder
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Aliás, não precisava outras prisões que não fossem a imagem dos olhos de Kei
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Hikari hitotsu

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Hikari hitotsu**

**(Uma luz solitária)**

Kota acordou-se cedo, como todas as manhãs, ao som de gritos confusos.

Franziu a nariz, consciente do feito que recusar-se a sair da cama teria sido quase inútil.

Aliás, não estava tão confortável de ter vontade de tentá-lo.

Odiava aquele lugar, odiava-o.

Todos lhe sorriam, e tinham cuidado de dizer-lhe sempre que tudo estava bem.

Teria gostado de gritar, justo para dar-lhes algo de que preocupar-se, mas limitava-se a olhá-los como se fossem insetos e ignorá-los, para fazer feliz ao seu médico para ter outro louco de quem cuidar.

_Kota podia quase ouvir a batida do coração de Kei quando o menor tinha voltado para casa._

_A coisa assustou-o apenas, antes de perguntar-se porque esse coração seguisse a bater._

_Não o merecia, não estava justo._

_Voltava sempre com um sorriso, ele, inclinava-se para o sofá para beijá-lo, dizia-lhe que tinha sentido a sua falta, que o amava._

_Escondia bem os sinais de onde tinha estado, e Yabu tinha gastado um pouco de tempo antes de compreender._

Foi a tomar o pequeno-almoço com todos os outros, a caminhar perto da parede, a tentar não misturar-se com eles, a sentir de não pertencer a esse lugar, mas mesmo assim feliz de ficar lá.

Integrava-se com a multidão, tomava os seus medicamentos e passava todo o dia a olhara para a janela, como se nunca pudesse passar algo realmente interessante.

Levou pouco para aborrecer-se desse lugar, e ainda menos para resignar-se.

Merecia estar lá, merecia todo o que tinha passado.

E o seu tédio valia bem a satisfação de arrancar pelo rosto de Kei aquele sorriso que nunca tinha sido pele.

“ _Kota, o que estás a dizer? Eu...”_

_Yabu levantou os olhos para ele, a sorrir-lhe._

“ _Por favor, pelo menos tem a decência de não brincar comigo. Quando começou esta historia? Há quanto tempo mentes quando me dizes onde estás, quando na realidade sempre estás com Daiki?” fez um som desdenhoso, a abanar a cabeça._

_O menor corou, a baixar os olhos para o chão._

“ _Ko, não é como achas. Só é que... se passou, foi um erro, eu é tu quem eu amo!”_

_Yabu levantou-se, o agarrou pelo colar da camisa e fez-o bater na parede._

_Foi só naquela altura, provavelmente, que Kei viu a faca na sua mão._

_Apertada duma maneira quase delicada, que destoava com a raiva homicida nos olhos do quem a levava._

“ _Sou eu quem tu amas?” murmurou ao seu ouvido, a sorrir. “Sou eu quem tu amas, Kei? Sou eu quem tu amas quando estás com ele? Sou eu quem tu amas quando te fazes foder? Sou eu quem tu amas quando me mentes e me dizes que estás feliz de ficar comigo?” acusou-o, em voz mais e mais alta. “Já te disse isso. Pelo menos tem a decência de não brincar comigo.”_

Quando o tinha sabido, tinha refletido com cuidado sobre o que fazer.

Mas não tinha conseguido ficar lúcido, porque Kei continuava a esfregar-lhe na cara a sua felicidade perturbadora, as suas maneiras de fazer tão aparentemente inocentes que na realidade nunca o eram.

A falsa indiferença face a Daiki e o falso amor pele, era isso que não tinha conseguido suportar.

_Tinha os olhos abertos, Kei._

_Tinha tido cuidado de golpeá-lo onde sabia que ia ficar vivo bastante de perceber que estava prestes a morrer._

_E havia algo nos seus olhos que só por um momento o fez vacilar, o fez arrepender do que acabava de fazer._

_Havia estupor, desapontamento, confusão._

_Como se mesmo não pudesse compreender a razão pelo gesto de Kota._

_Mas Yabu não queria ficar e olhar esse espetáculo grotesco, não queria que o fizesse duvidar, porque era a única causa do seu mal._

_Queria que se despachasse a morrer, porque estava demasiado difícil pele ver os olhos dum homem que morria._

O hospital psiquiátrico não era tão mau, afinal.

Tinha fingido bem a insanidade, Kota.

Aliás, não precisava outras prisões que não fossem a imagem dos olhos de Kei.


End file.
